My Soulmate
by thelowlifepunk
Summary: just a short I did, contains FxF so yeah...enjoy!


_**NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I'M JUST A FAN THAT'S ALL! AND ALSO EVERYONE IN THIS STORY IS A HUMAN AS WELL! Another thing, I might not get back on Return of Pyscho, but will see. Also when words are italicized, it means the character's thinking.**_

"You wanna what?" A harsh scream was heard throughout the town. Flippy opened his eyes and snapped his fingers near his ear just to make sure he didn't lose his hearing. He looked at his now ex-girlfriend with a bored stare, "You heard me, I wanna break up," he replied in a calm but harsh voice. She snarled at him, "But you said you loved me, I dressed in pink camouflage for you, I pretended I had an evil side myself, hell I even got these modified for you!" she screamed as she pointed to her now D cup breasts. "Look Amy, I'm tired of all this faking, I like a girl who's honest and doesn't look for just sex appeal from other guys," he replied. "But every guy wants sex, especially from a girl with big tits, what're gay or something?," Amy snarled back. "Maybe you think that cause that was the main reason your ex-boyfriends dumped you, but I'm just looking for someone who doesn't rush things too much," his voice started to raise. She glared at him, "Fine whatever Romeo your loss. Thanks to these babies every guy in Happy Tree Town would want to fuck me till dawn," and with saying that she strutted away.

He sighed as he walked back to his house. Why was it that whenever he picked up a sweet girl who he thought understood his problems always turned out to be another fan who wanted to have his children. He looked down at his feet, _'Maybe I'm not meant to find love,'_ he thought then he felt a bump against his shoulder. He looked up and turned to see a girl picking up her groceries. "Oh God, I'm terribly sorry," he said while he walked over to where she was but she held up a hand, "No no, it's fine, you were just lost in your thoughts, I can comprehend with that," she said as she put the last now dirty and possibly apple into the paper bag. "Oh well, thanks, and sorry again, I just have a lot on my mind." "Problems in the love department?" He blinked, "How did you..." "Well I can see it in your eyes," she replied. "Oh is it that obvious?" She shook her head, "No, I sort of have a gift with seeing peoples pasts and futures." "Ugh, look I just broke up with someone, and I'm pretty sure you saw that, but the point is I'm taking a break from the dating so don't even bother..." "Em, sorry to cut you short but no what I said was true. Besides, you're not my type," she stated with a look of a little annoyance. "Oh, well again I apologize," he said while he nodded his head, "Well I'll be going." As he started to walk away again she spoke up, "You know if you want I can see who your real soulmate is." He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, she was serious. "No, it's fine, I've already bothered you enough today," he said with a smile. "No I don't mind," she started to walk towards him, "besides you look like you desperately need it." He rolled his eyes, "Okay Madame I-Know-Everything, what do I have to do?" "Just look into my eyes and don't blink or talk," she replied. He did as he was told. "Mmmmhmmmm," was the sound that came out of her then her eyes widened, "Oh wow!" "What?" he asked. "Heh, you're too dense to even realize it." "Realize what? Do I not have a soulmate or something?" he panicked. "No no you do, but it seems that all this time you've just thought of her as more of a friend then a lover," she stated. "Well then who is it?" he anxiously replied. "This is the part where you get a little pissed at me, I have to tell you this in riddle..." "Oh are you serious?" he shouted, "look this isn't funny at all..." "No you idiot, I have to tell you in riddle cause that's the code when I have this kind of power!" this time she was the one who shouted. "Oh, sorry, continue." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, your soulmate: _'_Has the soul of an angel, and eyes the color of love.'" "Seriously, that's it?" "Well sorry if the code wasn't made to your liking," she said with attitude, "but think about that riddle, you might come across her today," she walked away with a smile on her face. _'This town just keeps getting more and more weirdos everyday,'_ he thought.

_'The soul of an angel and eyes the color of love, huh.' _Her words kept plaguing his mind, _'Just what the hell does that mean?' _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a horn. He turned his head and saw Russell's fish truck going full speed directly towards him, the breaks were probably broken. He shut his eyes waiting for the impact but instead felt his arm being pulled, yanking him out of the way. He regained his balance and opened his eyes to see the truck zoomed passed him. "Are you okay Flippy?" He looked down and saw Flaky, her red eyes (that's her eye color) filled with worry..._'Wait! Red eyes?' _The psychic's words replayed in his head yet again, _'I think it makes sense now!' _Red was usually used as the color to depict love, and she just saved his life. Plus the psychic did say that he could come across her today. His mystery was solved, his soulmate was Flaky. "Em, Flippy? You okay?" He snapped out of his thoughts to see the girl staring at him questionably with a tad of creeped out mixed in. He realized he had been staring at her for more then a minute, "YeahyeahI'mgoodneverfeltbetter," he smiled. Heat started to rise up in his face as awkwardness filled the air until Flaky broke it, "Okay well, I'll see you later, and look both ways next time." He watched her run off to the opposite direction. He smiled dreamily, _'Hm, not that I think about it, there are times when she actually does act cute.' _He chuckled, _'And to think, that pretty soon she'll be mine.'_

_**Yeah, I just thought about this last night, to be honest I'm not sure if it's good, but that decision's up to you...**_

_**Laters,**_

_**T.L.L.P.**_


End file.
